


Weeping Trouser Snakes and All

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Peter. Fill me up with your thundersword."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Trouser Snakes and All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/gifts).



> I don't think I'll ever manage to reach such pure perfection again <3
> 
> For Trickster_Angel, a wonderful friend and total enabler. 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/137513682113/writing-smut-like) meme & originally posted over [on tumblr](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/138128894093/obvious-fandom-reference-please-accept-this).

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Beacon Hills. The wind was loud. So was Stiles. He didn't mean to be, but his lover of three years had a way of teasing ecstasy out of him, giving him no option but to call out. Now, as they kissed in their bed, Stiles gave a pleasure-filled whimper before moaning, "Please, Peter. Fill me up with your thundersword."

His own lap rocket was firm and nude, straining against their bodies, caught between them as they melded mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance, waging a full-out war with excellent swordsmanship, benefitting from Kira's weapons lessons. But eventually Peter's came out dominant, and he flipped Stiles onto the bed. Peter's fingers penetrated Stiles' love hole, coating him thoroughly with lubrication. As Peter pressed his love muscle inside, they kissed passionately, their hearts beating together.

Peter's heat-seeking moisture missile aimed straight for its target, sending bursts of pleasure running through Stiles' core as it hit his love button. Mewling nearly to the point of purring, Stiles gave no thought to their neighbors. They were probably used to it anyway. Stiles was overtaken by Peter's purple-helmeted warrior of love, captured heart and soul by the fierce muscle. Peter thrust his schlong in and out of Stiles' chamber of secrets with an unrivalled ferocity.

Stiles stroked his weeping trouser snake until it, and he, had to bite.

He erupted like a volcano, white lava seeping from his flesh flute and onto his skin like Mauna Loa, the biggest volcano in the world. At the same exact moment, Peter proclaimed their love through simultaneous climax, shooting hot love critters inside Stiles' gates of heaven.

"Oh, Stiles," Peter sighed, collapsing next to his boyfriend. "I love you and your wonderful love canal."

"Not more than I love your spawn hammer," Stiles replied, snuggling close, and falling asleep in a haze of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
